Count D
Count D is the main character and also villain from the 1999 anime Pet shop of Horrors. He owns a mysterious pet shop, located in Chinatown, where he deals with mythical creatures. He always possesses whatever "pet" the patrons desire most. However, he also gives all of them strict advice on what not to do. When the customers do inevitably break the deal and are in danger, D simply informs them, that breaking of the contract is none of his concern. Appearance He has dark straight hair, that covers some of his face. His eyes are yellow and purple, as a result of him being a clone with a few minor errors. D has very pale skin and is overall very slender and feminine. He wears purple lipstick, has long nails and always wears colorful Chinese clothes with a flower pattern or something similar. Personality Count D is very calm, gentle and kind. Most of his customers have experienced something tragic and he shows his condolences. He cares a lot about his animals and he also wants to help people. Towards patrons he is very friendly and hospitable. He also has an enormous sweet tooth and can be quite silly and cheerful. He always warns his customers of what they mustn't do, when he sells them a creature and generally has little compassion when they disobey and get killed. D does not see himself at fault at all and acts very cold towards those people, as he thinks they should learn their lesson. He also is somewhat mischievous and mocks Leon for being overly irritable. Biography He was born from an ancient family who had a very close connection with animals and mythical creatures. Owning this shop seems to have been a tradition in the family and was passed down from generation to generation, now for him to take over that legacy. He is actually a clone of the real Count D and for him it is just a title. The real Count D studied bio genetics and created a duplicate of himself that could lead the shop for eternity and was immortal. So that clone opened up the shop anew in Chinatown. He is on the phone talking to one of his customers, who broke a contract and is attacked by the tiger from a tapestry. D informs him, that since the rules were broken, he isn't obligated to help him. He then greets a pair of parents who have recently lost their daughter. He shows them a rabbit in the form of their girl. He sells her to them and warns them, it is still just a rabbit and that they should not feed her sweets no matter what. They break the rules and he disappointingly watches their house become overrun by murderous bunnies. He tries to lecture the mother, since her lack of will towards her real daughter also caused her death before (by giving her drugs, she begged for) and when all the bunnies start dying, he leaves her in her misery. A local detective, named Leon Orcot, becomes suspicious of him, since many deaths link back to him, as the victims bought something from his store shortly before their death. He denies any direct fault, although openly admits, that his animals are dangerous if one doesn't follow the guidelines. A man who recently lost his wife comes to buy a pet. Count D shows him a mermaid, who looks exactly like his dead wife. He warns her not to become tempted and go into the water with her. D also invites Leon to drink tea with him, where he tells him about his shop. The man also broke the rules and was devoured by the shape-shifting mermaid. Leon continues to investigate him and bribes him with candy for some information. D reacts stimulated due to the rarity of that candy. He informs Leon that he sold a beautiful Medusa to a famous actor, telling him not to take off the blindfold she was wearing. The actor fell in love with her and took it off, knowing he would die. The Medusa then became filled with sorrow as she loved him to and committed suicide by looking in a mirror. Leon refuses to believe something like that exists, to which D only responds that he would be innocent if the creature was harmless, much to Leon's annoyance. D's statement never changes no matter the situation and Leon slowly realizes the shops and D's destiny to judge people in need, whether they are ready to let go, since usually grieving people come to his shop. They become friends, until the police finds out and immediately goes after Count D, trying to arrest him. He escapes and tells Leon that his lineage came into being in order to protect and avenge the animals, for suffering that was brought upon them by the humans. The real Count D appears and reveals how they want to eliminate mankind. Leon tries to convince him to stop. When the real Count D is killed, D seems to ascend on an arc full of animals leaving Leon behind. When he goes to visit the pet shop it is run by a new Count D. Category:Mischievous Category:Anime Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Monster Master Category:Magic Category:Youkai Category:Weaklings Category:Male Category:Horror Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Fragmental Category:Mongers Category:Evil Creation Category:Force of Nature